


哥哥（PWP）

by weisha030



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 纯pwp预警：blow job，舔xue，dirty talk





	哥哥（PWP）

“哥，腿张开一点。”耳朵被潮湿的热气点燃，张艺兴有些慌乱地把头别了过去，想把自己从这个粘腻的搂抱中拯救出来，但是腰上的大手强硬的阻止了他的扭动，甚至颠了颠腿把他往对方的身体上倾的更近。  
“别，世勋，别这样”他不自在地贴在对方光裸的身体上，相对低的体温让他因为羞怯而火热的身体感到舒服，他下意识地把自己更多地挨了上去但又随即反应过来，脸涨的更红往后面退。  
“哥不要再蹭了。”带着点撒娇的语气让张艺兴不自觉的软了身子，世勋是他放在心尖的少年啊，总是让他想把最好的都给他，即便他要的是自己。  
软湿的吻落在他的酒窝上，舌尖探出来亲昵地蹭过他的脸颊，艺兴只好闭上眼睛，双手不安地垂在两侧，而吴世勋的双臂却占有欲极强地搂着他，而吻却经轻柔地落在了他的眼睑上。  
到底为什么会变成这个样子啊，空无一人的练习室，昏暗的灯光，在他开始走神的时候那双手已经从他的背心下摆探了进去抚过他的小腹，急切地探寻着他的身体，带着点试探地按上他羞耻的两点。“嗯~”他没有防备地发出声音，簌地睁开眼睛，正对上吴世勋狂热的眼睛。  
里面翻滚的情欲和迷恋让他心跳不断加速，忘记了自己还被这人恶劣的控制着，只担心自己会因为心脏过负而昏过去，愣愣地望着双手还在胡作非为的人。  
吴世勋看着眼前脸色酡红的人呼吸粗重，只觉得胯下硬的发痛，那白净的脸颊因为他染上了红晕，一双眸子带着水汽迷茫地望着他，好像在问他接下来会发生什么，一副任君采撷的乖巧样子实在是诱人。  
他一口含上对方的唇，饱满的下唇含进嘴里的软绵让他控制不住的反复舔舐，舌头滑过唇缝，张艺兴想开口说什么，但吴世勋的舌头却趁机钻了进去，在口腔里大肆扫荡，舔弄着湿软的口腔，吴世勋早就想这么干了，当他在阳光下看着那对唇瓣张张合合的时候，当那双天生用来接吻的嘴唇叫出他的名字时，他会在脑子里疯狂想象它们尝起来会是什么样子，而现在他真的可以品尝它们的味道，像是汽水扑通扑通冒着泡泡，让他每个细胞都在叫嚣着更多。  
张艺兴被亲的晕乎乎的，双手不自觉地搭在了世勋的肩上，世勋的肩很宽，手臂搭上去后不用担心会滑下来，他被亲的喘不过气来，只想把舌头从对方嘴里退回来，但只要缩回去一点就会被再次卷走，对方非要纠缠着他的舌尖共舞，剧烈的亲吻让他含不住的津液顺着嘴角流了出来，“唔唔··”，他用鼻子哼出声音提醒抱着他的人停下来。  
吴世勋接收到信号，不情愿地放过已经被吮吸的红肿的嘴唇，又不甘心地覆上去啄吻了两下，定眼看正垂眸喘气的人。  
小小的舌尖从口中探出来喘着气，长卷的睫毛遮住了生动的眼珠轻轻颤抖着，“嗯？”张艺兴抬头，看向一直不说话的人。  
“哥，你真好看。”吴世勋觉得自己胸口的蜜糖实在是太多，否则他怎么会幸福的有些窒息，“哥，你太好看了。”他伸手把张艺兴整个搂进怀里，让张艺兴软软的头发蹭着他的脖颈。  
“别，别说了。”张艺兴羞耻地闭上眼睛，整个人轻轻地打着颤，他的背心被卷了起来，露出两颗颤巍巍的粉色乳头，此刻他们赤裸相贴着，感受着彼此呼吸的幅度。  
“哥，给我吧。”那个小混蛋在他耳边撒着娇，手却不老实地抚摸着他的背和胸膛，还张嘴冲他的脖颈吹气。  
“别闹，”他只顾着躲过脖子上的瘙痒，那里还管得了在自己身上煽风点火的大手。  
“好不好啊，哥。”像是为了故意欺负张艺兴，吴世勋双手拇指按上了对方的乳头，带着几分力度色情地磨蹭着，逼着他抬头回应。  
“别，不要，”张艺兴想把那双作怪的手从自己手从自己身上移开，胸口又痒又痛，麻酥酥地他有些害怕，那种被拿捏在手里的恐惧让他开始小幅度挣扎。  
“别动哥，别动，乖，不摸了。”吴世勋果真移开了手重新抚摸他的背脊帮他放松身体。  
张艺兴只觉得更难为情了，他怎么也想不到自己会像个小孩儿一样窝在自己弟弟怀里被安抚，不过那双大手的确给他带来了极大的安全感。  
“嗯。”他终于下定决心把自己交托出去，抬头看着正专注盯着自己的已经长成成熟男人的世勋，他最喜欢的弟弟，褪去了少年时期的婴儿肥，棱角分明的脸，藏着整个银河的眼眸，此刻只装下了他一个人。  
吴世勋听懂了他的意思，有些惊讶地停下了动作，不过马上就带着些急切地继续往下探索，一把摸上了张艺兴的大腿，最崇拜的哥哥现在光着两条滑溜溜的长腿坐在自己大腿上，白皙的皮肤泛着热气，他顶了一下腿把哥哥的双腿分得更开，一只手摸上被内裤包裹着的地方，一只手抚摸对方笔直的小腿。  
“唔”张艺兴捂住自己的嘴，弱点被温柔揉捏的快感让他不自觉的顶跨，更多地送进对方手里，他情不自禁地低头看对方帮他手淫，那只大手一把就能包住他的东西，正上下撸动着，他激动得发抖。  
吴世勋被张艺兴的反应迷住了，哥哥扬起脖子舒展身体的样子美的像是一场梦，低头看他动作的样子淫乱地像是神话里跑出来诱惑世人的小魔鬼，他被蛊惑着吻上白皙的身子，在粉白的胸膛上留下深色的吻痕，听对方不可抑制的喘息和偶尔压制不住的呻吟。  
张艺兴抱住在自己胸前作乱的脑袋，没有手遮拦的嘴发出令人脸红的娇喘，他被自己的声音搞得难堪，又控制不住自己的声音，阴茎还在世勋手里被爱抚着，一波一波地快感顺着他的尾椎骨往上窜，他情不自禁地扭动着身子。  
“哥，让我看着你。”吴世勋从张艺兴的双臂里钻出来，极近地贴着对方的脸，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，“哥，我爱你。”他低声而深情地呢喃，吻上那双唇。  
“啊~”张艺兴脑子一片空白，在吴世勋怀里哆嗦着射了出来，把脸埋在对方怀里喘着气。  
“爱你，哥”吴世勋不断地在张艺兴耳边重复诉说着自己，一边把对方的手从自己的脖子上拉下来放在自己的硕大上，“摸摸我，哥，摸摸我，”他带着些哀求地吻那只绯红的耳朵，“摸摸我。”  
张艺兴脑子一片混乱，顺着本能地摸上那根东西，笨拙地上下撸动，它太粗太长，因为羞耻，他甚至觉得它烫的吓人，他想缩手，但是世勋马上抓住了他，“求你了哥”，世勋在他耳边撒娇。  
张艺兴最受不了这个，只好心脏狂跳地继续，用手掌包住顶端，轻轻蹭弄龟头，引得吴世勋挺着腰一下一下撞进他的手心，“世勋”他软着嗓子喊他，“你怎么还不射啊”，手里的东西还是那么大，撞得他心脏发麻，这可怎么办啊。  
“哥亲亲它，亲亲它。”喑哑的声音像恶魔在蛊惑着他。  
张艺兴中招了，他晕着脑袋从世勋身上滑了下来，没有思考地张嘴含住了前端。  
“嗯 ”吴世勋发出难耐的声音，看着自己腿间探出来的脑袋，他肯定对方还没反应过来自己在干什么，但那清纯而淫乱的样子让他胯下涨的更大。  
张艺兴只是晕的感受不到羞耻了，只想着赶快把嘴里的东西弄软，本能的伸着舌头在龟头处打圈，两只手上下撸动柱体，淫靡的水声也在耳边消失了，他只能感受到自己剧烈的心跳。  
吴世勋受不了地移开眼睛，他怕自己多看一眼就会忍不住更多的撞进对方嘴里，那副全身心信赖的样子让他没办法冷静下来，他只想把他拉起来把自己整个撞进他的身体，顶得他哭着求饶，让他自己张开腿求他让他满足。  
猝不及防地，张艺兴把那根东西深深地含了进去，喉头被刺激的收缩紧紧的夹了一下他，吴世勋无法控制地发出一声闷哼，像是受到了鼓励，张艺兴更加卖力地吞下那根东西，又吸又舔，两颊都凹了进去，吴世勋只觉得自己爽得坚持不了多久了，想把东西从哥哥嘴里移出来，但是张艺兴中邪般按住他的胯，不管不顾的继续吞咽着给他深喉。  
白浊没有意外地射进张艺兴的喉咙，吴世勋赶快退开，却看见张艺兴咕噜一口咽了下去，刚软下的东西又以肉眼可见的速度硬了起来。  
张艺兴还一副迷迷蒙蒙地样子睁着眼睛望着他，像是在等待他表扬，但他脑子里只是不断回放哥哥把他的东西咽下去的样子。  
“味道怎么样，哥？”他有些恶趣味的伸手抚上艺兴烫人的脸颊，把手指伸进湿软的口腔里搅动。  
张艺兴无意识地咂咂嘴，好像真的在回忆那东西的味道，“我忘记了。”  
吴世勋觉得自己要被怀里不自觉勾人的男人给逼疯了，“那哥想再尝尝看吗？”  
看着张艺兴好像真的开始思考，吴世勋受不了地放弃了这个问题，“那哥用下面尝尝看吧。”  
说完先把人从腿上搂了起来，放在地板上，整个人覆了上去。  
张艺兴被地板冷得一激灵，本来跑到天边的意识也跑回来了，此刻看着像恶狼一样把自己压在地板上的吴世勋开始有些害怕。  
“别，不要，世勋。”他伸手推拒，手却在对方带着些薄汗的胸膛上打了个滑，像是故意在抚摸对方的胸肌似的无力。  
“为什么不要世勋啊哥。”吴世勋又开始卖乖了，下面却不老实地一下一下蹭着哥哥的阴茎，一手还在揉捏着白嫩的大腿内侧。  
张艺兴被蹭的心里发痒，心里明白今天是逃不过了，索性放松了自己，伸手环上了吴世勋的脖子，“要轻一点。”他不放心的补充到，他搜过，男人间的第一次很痛的，但是他愿意把自己的第一次给吴世勋。  
“哥这么好，世勋会慢慢疼你的。”吴世勋得了便宜还卖贵，凑过去像小狗一样舔对方的唇瓣，手却顺着腿缝按在了还紧紧闭着的小嘴上。  
“哥哥趴着给我吧。”他停下动作，仰躺的姿势让张艺兴的下面闭得太紧了，他连手指都插不进去。  
张艺兴虽然觉得羞耻，但还是躲过对方赤裸滚烫的眼神有些狼狈地翻了个身，自己撅起屁股送到了男人手里，背都羞红了。  
吴世勋伸手摸上了那两瓣臀肉，大力揉捏着，“嗯~”，张艺兴蒙住自己的眼睛，但还是忍不住地哼哼，下一秒，臀瓣被分开，那朵紧闭的小花裸露在吴世勋的面前。  
没有犹豫的，他伸出舌头舔了上去，在褶皱处不断的舔舐，时不时地吮吸一下，私处被侵犯的刺激让张艺兴怕得直往前逃，那根湿滑的舌头不断地往他身子里钻，把后穴舔得瘙痒无比，但吴世勋死死地抓住了他的大腿，让他没办法逃跑，只能跪趴着被男人舔进身体，张艺兴听见自己的后面被舔得啧啧作响，像个欠操的野兽一样臣服在男人的身下让他从内心感到羞耻却又隐隐有些刺激。  
吴世勋最后吸了一口小穴，已经松软的入口像是在邀请他的入侵，他毫不犹豫地塞进一根手指，在紧致的甬道里抽插，一手扶住哥哥的腰，手掌下的身体不停地发抖，全靠他撑着，不然早就软了下去。  
第二根手指塞进去的时候张艺兴已经难受地直哼哼了，黏黏糊糊地说不要，摇晃着屁股想把身体里的东西弄出去，但却只是让吴世勋心里的火烧的更旺，两根手指插得更快，有些粗暴得做着扩张，摸索着找到那点，吴世勋猛地按了上去，怀里的人马上发出一声惊叫，整个人倒在地板上哆嗦，后穴还在颤颤巍巍地含着他的手指，他实在是没有毅力等哥哥恢复过来，趁着他还在恍惚，加入了第三根手指，不停地剐蹭那一点，一次又一次把怀里的人往高潮上推。  
“世勋，世勋，不要了”张艺兴抖着身子往回看，屁股里还塞着三根不停动作的手指，陌生的快感让他无所适从，只能向身后的人求饶，希望他停下来。  
“哥这里含得这么紧，哪里有不要的意思。”一只手臂搂住他的腹部把他固定到怀里，手指也从穴口退出来，张艺兴刚松了一口气，一个更大的家伙就抵了上来。  
张艺兴迷迷糊糊还没反应过来，硕大的龟头就钻进了他的身体，穴口处的褶皱被绷紧，他呀地尖叫了一声，身体被打开的恐惧让他挣扎着往前爬，但身后人的手臂牢牢地固定了他。  
“哥别动，不会痛的，我慢慢来。”吴世勋不管张艺兴有没有同意，强势地把自己一寸一寸地捅进他的身体里，初次情爱的身子实在是太紧了，吴世勋自己也被挤得难受，张艺兴更是抽着鼻子哭出了声。  
“哥别哭了，已经进去了，别哭了。”吴世勋低头去吻张艺兴的眼泪，一手去牵他的手往他们结合的地方带，让他摸摸他们贴合的地方，张艺兴羞得把手往回缩，不愿意碰，但是吴世勋强硬地把他的手掌拉过去贴在上面，“哥，我已经在你身子里面了。”他对着已经通红的耳朵吹气。  
“别说了！”后面已经痛完了，涨的麻麻的，细小的摩擦让他酥酥的有些舒服，刚才吴世勋为了让他好受些自己坐在地板上让他坐在他怀里，这个姿势更能让他感受到正呆在自己体内的大东西。  
“不说了。”吴世勋嘴里答应着，胯下却猛地往上顶，撞得张艺兴嗯的一声差点从怀里掉出去。  
“你别这么坏。”张艺兴扶住他的大腿，有些被吴世勋的坏心眼气道。  
“我哪有坏，明明是哥太诱人了。”说完两手抬起两瓣屁股开始往上撞，两个囊袋啪啪地打在屁股上面，阴茎一下一下地往殷红的穴口里钻，张艺兴蹬着两条长腿被插地只能发出些不成调的音节，两手撑着地板，生怕自己被捅坏。  
“慢一点，慢一点!”张艺兴撑不住了，双手一软，整个人的重量就压在了那根东西上，被插得瞬间射了出来，两腿间沾满了自己的精液和抽插时带出来的液体，倒在吴世勋的怀里直掉眼泪。  
吴世勋就着这个姿势把人转了圈正对着抱，小穴还在高潮的余韵里收缩着，他大开大合地抽插起来，每次都退出一大半，又马上插回去，把张艺兴插得直往上窜，上下颠动，不断得发出好听的呻吟。  
“哥以后只给我操行不行啊？”他吻着怀里人的脖颈，两手揉捏着挺立起来的乳头，快速的撞击这具身体。  
“唔，嗯”张艺兴乳头被人叼在嘴里舔吸着，下面还得承受尺寸超众的巨物的攻击，脑子里一片混沌，哪里还听得清话。  
“行不行啊哥！”又是一个猛插，张艺兴啊的一声交出来，死死抱着吴世勋的脖子。  
“行，行。”他满口答应。  
“那以后你在家里穿着裙子等我好不好啊？”  
恢复了节奏抽插着，张艺兴在情欲的海洋里沉浮，只能胡乱的点头嗯嗯的答应，挺着胸把两个乳头往吴世勋嘴里送。  
吴世勋往乳头上吹了口气，凉凉地气息把火热的乳头激得一颤，随后温热的口腔又含了上去，张艺兴舒服得从喉咙里发出猫咪打呼的声音。  
“然后哥只要把内裤拉下来，我就可以插进你屁股里了。”吴世勋抬头去亲那个若隐若现的酒窝，“哥的这里好热好紧啊，真想一辈子呆在里面。”  
“好，好··”张艺兴又要高潮了，男人说什么他都能答应，羞耻早就被丢到了一边，现在他两条腿大张着由着男人从下往上贯穿他，爽得脚背都绷直了。  
吴世勋也快到了，身子一挺把张艺兴按在地板上，顺势把两条腿抗在肩上，张艺兴的屁股悬空，甬道夹得更紧，吴世勋挺着跨飞快地往里插，啪啪声密集地像没有停顿。  
张艺兴控制不住地尖叫，被撞得直往后蹭，脚后跟打在男人背上，小穴却夹得更紧，很快就哭着射了出来。  
吴世勋就着不断痉挛的小穴重重操了几下，猛地插得最深，把精液射到最里面，张艺兴还在高潮的余韵里，被烫人的精液浇得又从马眼里挤出几滴稀薄的精液，可怜兮兮地躺在地板上，屁股里那根好不容易半软的阴茎还不肯出来。  
“你快出来啊。”他带着哭腔控诉。  
“哥不是同意我永远呆在里面吗。”吴世勋低声笑，但还是起身退了出去。  
“哥以后就是我的了。”他弯腰把哥哥抱起来，怀里的男人依赖地任他抱着去淋浴。  
张艺兴红着脸没回答，他早就是他的了。


End file.
